The Lion King III, Book One: Jabari's Story
by Pebblemist of LightClan
Summary: Jabari is the last born cub of Kovu and Kiara, but unlike Scar, he doesn't mind that he probably won't be king. But his eyes. . . the're the same shade of green as Scar's. Simba has now become paranoid. He loves his grandson, but the fact that Jabari looks almost exactly like Kopa doesn't make things better. Will he stay at Pride Rock? Or make the mistake of a lifetime?
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

The Lion King III, Book One: Jabari's Story

Prolouge

Simba walked into the cave. The former king's eyes shown with pride as he looked upon his newborn grandcubs. Queen Kiara lay panting on her side, three squirming bundles suckling at her teats. Kovu lay next to her, grooming each tiny cub.

"Two boys and one girl." Nala announced, getting to her paws and padding up to her mate.

"That's great," Simba murmured, purring at his grand cubs. "Are you alright?" he asked Kiara.

"I'm fine, Daddy," Kiara said softly. "I'm ready for the ceremony."

Animals had already gathered under Pride Rock, ready to welcome the new princes and princess. Rafiki emerged from the cave, holding the first born, the girl. She had creamy golden fur, and looked so much like Kiara it was almost impossible not to be able to tell that they were related. The baboon held up the cub, and leaves and seeds were suddenly carried up by the wind. The cubs emerald green eyes shined as she playfully swatted at them. The animals cheered.

Rafiki placed the cub at Kiara's paws, and in return, she gave him the next in line. This was a tiny golden-furred male, with tan around his ears and paws. Once again, seeds and leaves swirled up around them, and the animals cheered once more.

The last cub was a very stocky male. He boasted golden brown fur, greatly resembling Simba. Simba gasped as the cub was raised into the air. This cub looked familiar. Nonsense, he told himself. He's only just been born. But the strange feeling nagged him. This cub was slender, and very muscular for his young age. He ha ark rimmed ears, and had a dark beige fur tuft. The cub's eyes were closed.

For the third time, seeds and leaves were blown up in the wind, swirling around the newborn cubs, and the animals began to cheer. But the cheering stopped instantly, and every animal gasped as the cub opened his eyes.

"Look at his eyes!" one giraffe called out.

"Yeah, they look just like Scar's" an elephant agreed. This started much arguing.

"Throw him out!"

"Feed him to the crocodiles!"

"STOP!" Simba roared, stepping forward. His roar could be heard from five miles away, and every animal was silenced.

"Just because of family genes doesn't mean that this cub will be evil. I believe you owe my daughter an apology." Simba growled.

"Sorry. . ." came the embarrassed murmurs of the animals.

"That's what I thought." The former king growled.

After the ceremony was over, Nala approached her mate.

"Simba," she started. "Was that really nessasary?" the tawny colored lioness asked him, her blue eyes piercing into his fur.

"Look, Nala. They were being unreasonable. Just because of his eyes. . ." Simba's voice trailed off.

"I know. Have you noticed the resemblance?" Nala asked. "He looks just like. . ."

"Kopa, I know. Oh, Nala, I miss him so much. Why did Zira kill him?"

"She-she wanted revenge. She wanted to take something you loved, so she took our son's life." Nala nuzzled him. "I miss him to. But he hasn't left us. He lives in you, and I, and the rest of the Pride. He will always be with us."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Three cubs stood at the edge of Pride Rock. One was a creamy golden female.

"C'mon, you guys! Let's sneak away!" she whispered.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Kai." Whispered the largest cub, a golden male with bright green eyes.

"Jabari, you're no fun," Kai complained. "Why can't we just go for a walk without you interfering? Nobody's gonna harm a princess or prince."

"How would you know? Remember Uncle Kopa? Grandpa Simba said Zira, Dad's mother, killed him. On purpose!"

"That's just a story, Jabari. What's the worst that could happen?"

"We could get hurt, or stepped on, or trampled by a herd of wildebeest, like Great-Grandpa Mufasa, or we could be caught in a flash flood, like Zira. . ." Jabari went on.

"Well, you don't have to go, do you? Come on, Katiti, we're leaving." Kai turned to the small golden cub, who had been sitting quietly the entire time.

"Um, Kai, I think Jabari's right. I won't allow you to go out there and get yourself killed." Katiti told her, his voice even.

"Who're you to tell me what I can and can't do? I'm gonna be queen!"

"Not if you get yourself killed, you won't."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Well, I'm going whether you like it or not." Kai sniffed, and turned to leave.

"Going where?" a dark brown lion slid into view. Kai looked embarrassed.

"Not trying to sneak out again, are you?" King Kovu asked, scooping his daughter up in his paw.

"No way!" Kai lied.

"Stop lying," Jabari muttered, clawing at the ground with a forepaw. Katiti nodded.

Kovu raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Jabari?"

"Well," the cub's eyes gleamed. "Kai was trying to get us to sneak out, but we said no."

"Is he telling the truth?" Kovu asked his daughter.

"No!" Kai lied, then met her father's gaze. "Yes. . ." she admitted.

"I am very disappointed in you, Kai. You know better than that. Now come on, you need a nap. All of you."

"But I didn't do anything!" Katiti protested, but followed his father.

"I'll be along in a minute!" Jabari called.

"Don't stay out to long; it looks like a storm's coming." Kiara's voice rand out fro inside.

Jabari stood on the edge of the rock. He looked upon the land that would one day be Kai's. Maybe she'll come to her senses one day, he though, his bright yellow-green eyes gleaming. He looked into the sky. Until then, he vowed, I'll try to be just like King Mufasa. Not like Scar. He was a real creep.

A growl of thunder snapped Jabari back into his senses. With one last look at the cloudy gray sky, he retreated into the den.

To be continued. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come here, you three," Kovu called to his cubs. In a flash, all three of them were at his paws. The cubs were not exactly cubs anymore, yet not teens either. Kai was growing into a very pretty young lioness. Her sleek, creamy gold pelt complimented her fit frame, so that she was built much like her mother and grandmother.

Katiti was still the smallest, even though Jabari was the youngest. He was developing a slight mane tuft. He was built slightly like Scar, though more muscular, but, surprisingly, nobody said anything. Not like they treated Jabari, anyways.

The youngest cub was becoming quite the handsome lion. His beige tuft was sort of becoming for of a dark reddish-brown color, as well as becoming longer. He was developing into a massive, muscular lion, even if he wasn't even close to being an adult.

"What is it, dad?" Katiti asked, looking curiosly up at his father

"We are letting you go out on your own." Kiara said, padding up to her mate. "Without Timon and Pumbaa." She added, and her cub's eyes widened.

"Seriously? Without them? Or Zazu? Awesome!" Kai exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Yes, though I don't think it's a very good idea," Zazu muttered, flying down to land beside Kovu. "But, you're the king, I suppose."

Kovu chuckled. "But listen closely; do NOT go anywhere near the Outlands."

"Why?" Katiti asked. "Nobody lives there now. Aunt Vitani said so."

"One of the lionesses reported sightings of strange lions just over the border. Former followers of Zira, I presume," Simba padded into sight. "Just listen to your father, and steer clear of the Outlands." He growled. Katiti whimpered at his harsh words, clearly not seeing who the former king's words were directed to.

Simba had focused his gaze on Jabari. The young prince's bright green eyes widened in horror. Simba had curled his lip, and he let out a cold snarl. With that, he turned and went back into the den.

"What did I do?" Jabari shrieked, jumping backwards in fear. "Why did he-"

"SIMBA!" Jabari's whimper was cut off from a loud snarl from Nala.

"What?" Simba grunted, laying down on the floor.

"Why did you do that? What were you thinking?"

"He was talking back to the King." Simba said plainly, closing his eyes.

"That was Katiti, and he only asked a valid question. He's barely more than a cub, and you've scared Jabari sensless!" Nala snarled.

"You don't understand. Every day, I see my worst enemy. And in the form of our dead son." Simba growled opening one eye. The old lion was growing thin, and his mane stuck up all over the place.

"You don't think I feel that way? You can't take it out on him. He's just an innocent cub! He can't control it." Nala said quietly. "He didn't do anything."

Jabari had had enough of it. He didn't understand why Simba had yelled at him. He narrowed his eyes, staring into the cave where Simba had disappeared to. He jumped when Kiara licked his ear.

He looked up. "Mom," he began. "Why did Grandpa Simba do that? I didn't do anything."

"He. . ." Kiara didn't know how to answer. "He's getting older, and, well, he thought it was you who had said something, not Katiti."

Katiti looked confused. "Why would he have yelled at me? All I did was ask a question." The cub said quietly.

"I have no idea." Kiara answered softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SIMBA'S POV

I was laying down in the cool shade of a tree, just by the watering hole. I watched as my grandchildren ran from Pride Rock for the first time without a babysitter. While receiving a long lecture from Zazu about staying safe on their own, and being reminded not to talk to strangers, the cubs had not even noticed that I had left.

"Hi,Grandpa Simba!" Kai called as she rushed past the watering hole.

"Hello!" Katiti called from just behind her. The little golden cub didn't look the least bit shaken up by the scolding he should have received.

It's my fault. I let my grief control me, and I yelled at him instead.

Speaking of him, Jabari was falling behind. What was he doing? Why was he staying quiet? Why wasn't he acting like his normal, cheeky little self? Was he just watching everyone, thinking of the right time to attack?

Nonsense, I told myself. He's hardly more than a cub.

But the feeling nagged my as he got closer. He had a sad look on his face, mixed with confusion. His head jerked up as he noticed me. He let out a shrill squeak before dashing ahead to catch up with his siblings.

The little pipsqueak, I thought to myself. He thinks he's so special.

No. I told myself. That's Scar. Jabari is Nothing like Scar. Or Kopa. If anything, he's more like Mufasa.

END OF SIMBA'S POV

Jabari stopped to catch his breath. "Guys! Wait up!" he cried, breaking into a run.

"Come on, you slowpoke! Last one to that ledge over there is an Outlander!" Kai called, and dashed away towards a ledge that, little did she know, was just near the Outlands border, by the river where her mother and father first met.

"Hey, no fair!" Katiti whined, sprinting after his sister.

"Stop, you're heading towards the Outlands!" Jabari informed them, but I siblings either didn't hear him, or didn't care, as they continued to run ahead.

"Kai! Katiti! STOP!" Jabari ran as fast as he could to stop his siblings, but he was too late.

"I win!" the creamy golden cub squeaked happily. That's when it all unfolded; Katiti couldn't stop himself in time, as he'd picked up so much speed.

"EEK!" Kai screamed as she was pushed into the water.

"Kai!" Jabari and Katiti yelled at the same time. Jabari sighed as he got to the ledge and peeked over the edge.

"I landed on a log! I'm alright!" Kai squeaked. But the log began to move.

"Um, Kai, I don't think that't a log," Katiti fretted, and boy was he right. The 'log' turned out to be a ferocious beast.

"Crocodile!" Jabari screeched. He reached into the water, but he was too late. Kai was being thrown into the freezing cold water.

Now, many crocs were surfacing, licking their lips hungrily. It was as if a juicy piece of prey had fallen into a trap, and they began to circle the helpless cub.

"Grab my paw!" Jabari calld, and Kai tried to reach his extended paw.

"I can't!" she cried, jumping away from a crocodile's snapping jaws.

"Try again!" she did so, but failed.

Jabari looked at his brother, who stood, frozen in fear. "Help me!" Jabari snapped, but he was still paralyzed. The current was making Kai drift farther downriver. Her little legs wouldn't keep her above the surface much longer, so if Jabari didn't get her out soon, she'd either drown, or be killed by the crocodiles.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" came a screech from the other side of the river, and a massive adult lion jumped into the river, and knocked a crocodile out of the way with a massive paw. This sent the huge reptiles fleeing upriver. The lion heaved the sopping wet cub out of the river, and placed her on the bank. Kai looked up at him admiringly.

"You saved my life," she whispered.

"Anything for a princess." The lion said. Jabari was now able to see him clearly. He was a huge reddish brown lion with a flowing black mane, long white claws, and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Katiti asked wearily, snapped out of his paralysis.

"I am Radi. Will you take me to see King Simba?"

To be continued. . .


End file.
